Titans' Island
by Agus y Moony
Summary: La Isla Titans 37 millas de la costa de San Francisco. hace 7 años, 6 personas fueron asesinadas por Bruce Wayne Fueron los primeros asesinatos en la historia de la isla …pero no serán los últimos.


**¡Hola a todos! Este fic es un intento de adaptación de la serie –ya finalizada- llamada Harper Island. La veiamos con mi hermana y siempre pensamos que los personajes se parecian a los Titans, asi que decidimos hacer esta historia. **

**Un par de aclaraciones: ninguno de los personajes tienen poderes, y muchos veran que no tienen la verdadera relacion que tienen en los comics, aunque tratamos de buscar los que mas se parecieran y adaptaran. **

**Por ultimo, no encontramos un buen padre para el personaje de Donna, y era muy importante en la serie, asi que nos decidimos por Clark. Si, no tiene mucho que ver pero bueno, tomenlo como una licencia. ^^**

**Idea original de Harper's Island pertenece a la cadena NBC.**

**Los Teen Titans y derivados pertenecen a DC Comics.**

**Sin mas, que lo disfruten.**

_La Isla Titans 37 millas de la costa de San Francisco._

_Hace 7 años, 6 personas fueron asesinadas por Bruce Wayne_

_Fueron los primeros asesinatos en la historia de la isla…pero no serán los últimos._

Barbara y Dick se iban a casar. Pero no era una boda más. Era la boda que cualquier mujer hubiese soñado, era la boda que cualquier hombre le hubiera querido regalar a la persona de sus sueños. El Comisionado Gordon, el padre de Barbara había pagado por todo, y eso era decir mucho. Los Gordon tenían una posición económica privilegiada y ciertamente envidiable. Cuando pasaban las vacaciones en la Isla Titans, sus yates eran los mas hermosos y brillantes. Así mismo se habían conocido Barbara y Dick.

El limpiaba las cubiertas del yate del padre de ella y entre receso de uno y "tomadas" de sol del otro se habían encontrado. Y no se habían separado más.

Al principio al Comish no le había gustado mucho la idea de que su hija menor se casara con el hijo de los Grayson que eran simples trabajadores, pero había visto que el amor que se tenían era demasiado como para oponerse. Igual no iba a dejar de intentarlo.

La gran lancha colectivo que los llevaría a la isla donde había nacido el amor de los dos muchachos se iba llenando poco a poco. Era una embarcación amplia y también rebosaba del estilo de los Gordon. Los invitados iban llegando con ropas veraniegas pero de calidad y abultadas maletas para pasar las 13 semanas de vacaciones que incluían por supuesto la boda. El día era lindísimo, el sol brillaba pero no hacia mucho calor, el mar estaba calmo y la suave brisa traía el sabor salado característico.

Donna Troy se sintió feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Después de lo que había pasado en esa isla en la que había nacido y había llamado hogar durante mucho tiempo no habría querido volver nunca más. Pero Dick se lo había pedido. Y era su mejor amigo. Y era verdaderamente imposible negarle algo a esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa amable. Pensó que quizás le hacia bien volver a ver a su padre que había quedado en la isla y también con una oleada de culpa pensó en Roy. Su novio de la infancia, del que ni siquiera se había despedido cuando decidió dejar su hogar y mudarse a San Francisco.

Era una de las pocas amigas del novio y se sintió un tanto extraña mientras subía a la lancha cargando su maleta. Había un montón de hombres y mujeres apostados en las esquinas de la cubierta, sentados en los bancos, bebiendo y comiendo alrededor de la mesa. Sintió un par de miradas pero siguió en silencio, hasta que alguien salto a abrazarla. Era Dick, por supuesto. Su amigo estaba radiante de felicidad mientras le susurraba la alegría que le daba verla.

-Tuve miedo que te arrepintieras de venir. -le dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo.

Donna sonrío:

-Te lo prometí.

Dick también sonrió y aun agarrandola la llevo hasta donde estaba la flamante novia. Barbara estaba hermosa, tenia su rojo cabello atado en una coleta pero varios mechones le enmarcaban la cara. Saludo a Donna con efusividad y también se alegro que estuviera.

-Tengo muchos amigos para presentarte. -sonrió la chica mientras miraba a un grupo de jóvenes que reían mientras se servían champagne en copas y desparramaban mucho en la cubierta.

Después le hablo a su novio:

-Mi primo no llega.

Dick le beso suavemente los labios:

-No te preocupes, lo esperaremos el tiempo necesario.

Donna decidido alejarse de la parejita. Camino por la cubierta saludando a un par de conocidos. Había acudido a tantos cumpleaños y fiestas en las que Dick y Babs estaban juntos que reconoció a muchos de los amigos de la chica. Incluso saludo con un beso a Sarah, la joven mujer del padre de la chica. Sarah era muy aristocrática, tal como le correspondía por pertenecer a los Gordon, pero no era la madre de Babs ni de Dinah. La madre de ellas había muerto y su padre se había vuelto a juntar. Al contrario de Barbara, Dinah, la hermana mayor, había tomado muy bien esta unión de hecho ella, su marido Oliver y su hija Mia habían sido los principales organizadores de la fiesta junto a la madrastra de las mujeres. Donna pensó que Babs era una chica encantadora, pero que debería seguir muy dolida por la muerte de su madre y no podía madurar y ver que en verdad Sarah no era mala. Un poco sofisticada quizás, pero sin verdadera malicia. Pensó en lo que hubiera sentido ella si su padre se hubiera juntado con otra persona. Pero no era lo mismo. A su madre la habían asesinado. Bruce Wayne había sido el primero y único asesino serial en la isla Titans, pero había dejado una huella imborrable en todos los habitantes del lugar. La manera en que varios de los lugareños habían aparecido colgados en los árboles había significado un duro golpe para la tranquila islita, y a pesar de que el padre de Donna, el Sheriff Zeus había podido encontrar al asesino y había podido matarlo, siempre existía el miedo de que alguien quisiera imitarlo y el ambiente de muerte y terror volviera. La chica intento no pensar en eso dando un rápido movimiento con la cabeza. No quería estar triste, era la boda de su mejor amigo y se merecía disfrutarla.

El improvisado discurso del Alfred -el tío de Dick- la saco de su entonación.

-Estamos todos acá para festejar la unión de mi sobrino y su maravillosa novia, durante estos meses de vacaciones, todos pueden llamarme el Tío Alfred, voy a ser su confidente, voy a ser su cómplice cuando engañen a sus parejas y voy a ser su campana cuando quieran drogarse. Solo me queda una cosa por decirle a mi sobrino: ¡Dick, acaba con la fortuna de los Gordon! -muchos aplaudieron cuando termino de hablar e incluso algunos vitorearon, pero James Gordon no se unió al breve festejo.

Sonrió de medio lado por cortesía y se alejo para tomar una copa. Ya le estaba molestando ese estupido ingles que se creía muy cool.

Dick se escondió bajo el cabello de Babs cuando su tío termino de hablar, lleno de vergüenza.

-No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, -dijo riendo.

-No te preocupes cielo, ya conocemos a tu tío y es genial. Mis amigos lo adoran.

Señalo con la cabeza al grupo de jóvenes que había aplaudido al final del discurso.

Ambos se sonrieron, enamorados.

-Señor Grayson, ¿partimos ya? -inquirió el capitán mirando al joven a través de sus gafas gruesas.

Dick miro a Babs que a su vez busco a su padre. Su primo no había llegado, pero tampoco podían seguir demorándose. El Comisionado Gordon le hizo un gesto a su hija y ella contesto al marinero:

-Si, ya llevamos una hora de retraso para el hotel, salgamos ahora.

Dick le pregunto si no quería esperar a su primo, pero Barbara negó con la cabeza.

-No era de los que habían confirmado. Además, bueno, supongo que el se lo pierde...

Lo que Barbara no sabia era que su primo estaba amarrado a las aspas de la lancha, bajo el agua, con una mordaza y un tubo de oxigeno junto a la espalda. Al sentir el ruido del motor ponerse en marcha intento forcejear para liberarse, pero fue demasiado tarde.

En el festejo de zarpar finalmente nadie vio los trozos de traje de seda que emergieron a la superficie.


End file.
